


You'll get there, It just takes a while.

by kju112



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: But we love him for it, M/F Trans player, Mentions of Mental Illness, Other, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Tags In Each Chapter, add more tags as I go, and so does magnolia, eventually, god I suck at tags, i have literally never written before, im sorry., not transitioned yet, other townies, shane has a potty mouth, shanes an asshole, some body dysmorphia, theres dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kju112/pseuds/kju112
Summary: Dear Journal..Diary..I need to figure out what to call these things.Fall/11Mag's has a secret. Of course I don't care to know what it is. But she has one. I know she does.- Shane





	1. Spring Year 1 | New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok SO I know its a journal entry in the description, but thats just because I want those to be integrated throughout the series. Point of view is going to alternate between Shane and Magnolia, the farmer, and I'll try to make it as clear as possible. This is the first time I've ever written something not for school so please bare with me. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism below so I can improve the chapter as we go along. Thank you all for reading! ❤︎
> 
> EDIT: So many thanks to my roommate for always coming in clutch and helping me improve my chapter so much. Sorry to anyone who read it in the in between edits stages where it was confusing.

The bus ride was an arduous one; long, cramped, and hot would be apt descriptors.

As Magnolia Muir descended the last step off the bus, a refreshing mountain breeze embraced her, lifting her sand-colored hair lightly off the back of her neck.

 _Perhaps this trip was worth it_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe_.

Magnolia recalled stories from her mom about growing up in this sleepy little town. The words _rinky-dink_ and _boring_ replayed in her mind as she stared down at the decaying fence post, not more than 30 feet in front of her.

She had withdrawn all her life savings for this move to _Stardew Valley_ which Magnolia would call the middle of the middle of nowhere, if such a place exists. A town where the closest civilization was nearly two hours away. Taking one last look at the hell on wheels she rode here in, she took her first steps in Stardew Valley.

 _God I hope I didn't forget anything_ , Magnolia thought with a sigh.

"Magnolia!" A strong female voice called.

Magnolia flinched as a stranger's hand clapped her firmly on the shoulder.

"There you are!" A woman with the most vibrant sunset orange hair said.

Judging by appearances Magnolia thought _she's probably in her mid-thirties_ , _but boy does she look like she could take down any spry twenty-something year old in a fight._

"Uh, yes. Mag's good." Magnolia blurt out, dumbly. She grimaced recognizing her verbal error. She scolded herself internally for her inability to make smooth conversation.

"Mag's." The women corrected, as if Magnolia didn't just make a complete fool of herself.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up. Glad you could make it!" The women said clapping her hard another time. _Yep, thats gonna bruise,_  as Magnolia's shoulder muscles tensed under the pressure of the womans hand.

"Heh." She awkwardly chuckled to hide the pain before the woman formally introduced herself.

"My names Robin! I'm subbing in for mayor Lewis, today, as he has _other_ business to attend to." She winked at Magnolia as if they were sharing a joke, "But I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to meet him and everyone else once you unpack. Follow me and I'll take you to your Grandpa's ranch." Magnolia nodded and grabbed her suitcases, following behind Robin.

The path to the house from the bus was surprisingly short. As they walked to the ranch, Robin explained to Mags how to get to town and such, and Magnolia noded, barely listening. The scenery was quite beautiful here. Mags could see why her Grandpa loved this place so much.

That was, until she actually saw her Grandpa's farm.

Or what she, rightfully, assumed was supposed to be a farm. The place looked absolutely trashed. Weeds and broken tree branches littered the ground. There was a dense forest of miscellaneous items both organic and inorganic surrounding the property, like someone might have started to push everything back at one point but gave up half way. A broken green house was pushed to the edge of the upper corner of the farm, just visible past Mags' tiny new home. New being relative, as the place was also falling apart.

To say Magnolia had her work cut out for her would have been an understatement.

Robin looked at Mag's expectantly as she stood on the front steps, holding out the key for Magnolia to take. The large grin on her face implied she was definitely expecting the look of shock and partial horror that Mags had on her face. Magnolia mentally chastised herself for never being good at keeping her feelings hidden.

"Don't worry, _Mags_." Robin said, "If you divide it up and take it one section at a time, it'll be clear before you know it."

Magnolia tried her best to believe that it could be that simple. Though she didn't appreciate the tone Robin used with her nick-name, she assumed Robin probably knew what she was talking about. Nodding Mags flashed what she hoped was a convincing half-smile.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Magnolia tried to say as casually as possible. "Thank you for your help today." She said as she reluctantly took the keys from Robin.

"It's no problem at all." She replied stepping down off the porch. "If you need any upgrades for your house, or homes for some animals go ahead and stop by. Just follow the signs."

Robin was already working her way back towards the road when Magnolia finally processed her words and shouted a delayed "Thank you!" at the back of Robins head.

Magnolia could have sworn she'd seen some stairs near the greenhouse, but with all the debris, Magnolia told herself that the main entrance would probably be the easiest and safest exit for now. Looking out over the land she decided tomorrow she would deal with clearing some of the mess.

Heading inside she began unpacking, thinking it was probably the smartest course of action.

After Magnolia finished unpacking all her stuff, what little she had brought, her stomach started to growl.

She reflected on the fact that Robin suggested she meet the other villagers at some point, but after her interaction with Robin she wasn't sure she was emotionally ready for any more socializing today.

Following some internal deliberation, Mags decided she'd rather have food than not, so her hunger won out. After fluffing her short sandy pixie cut and throwing on something half-way decent, she headed toward the General store she'd saw signs for to get some food.

As Mag's made her way into town, she realized that travel around here was quite simple.

 _Boy these tiny towns sure have it easy._ She thought to herself. 

The town was plain in itself but Mag's found she preferred its simplicities to the city life she had back home.

Caught up in her musings, Mag's failed to notice the man paused in front of her until she collided into his back. 

Before she could finish mentally scolding herself for her consistent inability to make good first impressions the man scolded her.

"What the actual fuck?!" The man swore. 

Mag's lifted her head to apologize and was met with an intense gaze. The mans piercing green eyes bore down into her blue ones as he scowled at her. Though the man hadn't appeared to have been much taller than her, the way she had draped unbecomingly over him required her to lift her head straight up to look at him. 

"S-sorry." Mag's stuttered. 

The man scowled harder at Mag's as if unfazed by the fact that this was all a mere accident.

"Whatever. Just watch where the fuck you're going next time." The man grumbled to himself as he ran his hand through his short blue hair. 

"Sorry." Mag's muttered again, as she righted herself in front of the man.

"Tsk." The man said as he stalked off.

"Asshole." Mag's mumbled under her breath. " I didn't fucking mean to." 

Frustrated at the mans inability to understand she hadn't bumped into him on purpose, she continued off on her original quest. As Mag's reached her original destination though, she realized that the encounter had ruined what appetite she had had. Frustrated she made her way to the Stardrop Saloon. Though the place had appeared small on the outside, Mag's was pleasantly surprised to find it of a decent size on the inside.

 _Perfect for a town of 20 people._ She thought to herself.  _There's probably not much to do here but drink anyway._

After ordering a beer, Mag's decided to head back home doing her best to avoid any more unnecessary confrontations. 

As Mag's arrived home, having downed the remainder of her beer on the walk back, she flopped down on her bed. Though the springs pressed firmly to her back, she found the pressure amenable after the long day she had had. 

As Mag's lay in bed she let her mind wander through the days events. The image of the man she bumped into's face flittered in her head. She scowled again at the thought of him and how rude he had been to her.

For a moment she let herself ponder him and how despite his harsh words the man had not been unattractive. 

 _Hot doesn't negate douche._ She thought to herself with a scowl.

Though it was only 3 in the afternoon, Magnolia found she couldn't bring herself to care. If sleep wanted her she would gladly accept. Closing her eyes she let herself fall into a quiet, dreamless sleep. 

 


	2. Spring Year 1 Week 2 | Repetition, Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING TAGS: Viewer discretion advised.  
> References to possible suicidal thoughts, References to possible eating disorder, possible triggering material
> 
>  
> 
> Shane's first point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so depressing you guys. Gotta start at the bottom before we can make our way to better things. Gonna try to stick to Shanes heart events so you know what that means already for him. Again I appreciate any comments to help a sister out since this is my first time writing and this time with no roommate edits.

Shane heaved a sigh as he stretched out in his bed. He had no need to look at the clock to know the time it was. His body had become accustomed to waking up like this for some time now.

“Five more minutes _._ ” He pleaded to nobody in particular. He knew Marnie and Jazz would be asleep for some time still. He preferred it that way, the quiet of the morning brought a peace to him that he couldn’t describe.

Staring at the far wall across the room, he debated the necessity of actually going to work. A simple glance out the window and he could tell it was going to be a dreary day, full of clouds and rain. That meant his walk to work was going to be more bothersome than usual.

When he first chose to move to Stardew Valley it was with the promise to himself to escape the mundane that he thought his life had become in the city. He felt like that promise he made to himself had long since been broken.

He sighed again and reflected back on the days prior. He’d run into the new farmer again. It had happened the other morning on his way to work. She’d seemed off to him. The way she carried herself made him uncomfortable and her determination she appeared to have seemed foreign to him.

They’d held eye contact for a brief moment that morning. She’d given him a small questioning smile before looking away hastily. It was simple and had only lasted for a second, but it brought him back to their first encounter with a pang of guilt. Despite the annoyance their run in had presented him, he couldn’t find a reason to dislike her.

 _She has nice eyes._ He thought.

The thought flitted through his mind as quickly as it had come. Despite the spontaneity of the thought he couldn’t deny the validity of the statement. As a whole, Magnolia wasn’t unattractive, he simply felt he had no reason to further thoughts of that nature when he doubted the continuation of their interactions past passing glances.

Shane felt he wasn’t a particularly pleasant character to associate with. Further he was sure he had no patience for the emotional commitment friendship took.

“It’s not like it’ll matter soon anyway.” Shane mused aloud.

Trying his best to shake away the path his intrusive thoughts were heading, he finally roused himself completely from bed.

As he got dressed he stole a glance at himself in the mirror. His blue hair stuck up lightly on the sides and the dark bags that never seemed to disappear were ever present. He found that otherwise he couldn’t complain with his appearance.

Letting his eyes scan over the blue Joja-cola uniform he wore, he contemplated the bagginess of it’s appearance on him. The fluffy blue jacket which he wore worked in covering up his continued weight loss, but he found his uniform had begun to lack this ability. Cursing under his breath he affixed his uniform hat to his head before turning fully toward the mirror.

“One more day.” He repeated to his reflection like he’d done for the last odd something numbered days.

He found he had lost track at this point as to how many times he had actually muttered those words to himself. They had started to become lackluster at this point, feeling to him as mundane as the rest of his life had become.

With as much energy as he could muster, Shane departed his house to begin another repetition of the mundane that he felt had become his life.


	3. Spring Year 1 Week 3 | Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Additional Chapter Warnings 
> 
> Chicks & dicks, but not like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapter summary wasn't witty at all but I laughed at it for a solid 2 minutes at the level of witty that I felt. I guess if no one else finds you amusing, thinking your amusing yourself is important xD. Thank you guys for the kudos so far! I know theres only like 2 but each one brings joy to my heart <3
> 
> EDIT: I realized I never added the title lmao

Dear Diary,

I’m so excited that I bought you yesterday from Pierre! I couldn’t find my journal I brought with me from home and I know my therapist back there had told me this was a good way to vent my feelings. You know since I suck at really opening up to others.. I guess you wouldn’t know though.

Well anyway, I’m just glad he had you. I don’t know what I would have done without something to vent in. The stress of not knowing if my ~~horm-~~  my medicine was going to be able to get here was getting so bad that I was in dire need of somewhere to write my feelings out. Though I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about those types of things yet… I leave my journal around too many places and if someone was to read the first couple of pages and see some of these things,I’d be worried about a repeat of _last time._ That’s another thing i’ll have to tell you about sometime.

Well that’s all I can really think of to say today. Just writing this down is relieving enough that I already feel I can go out and start today refreshed. Gotta finish clearing that land for my new chicken coop so better go.

Adios!

Magnolia

 

Magnolia extracted her axe from the log for what felt like the hundredth time. Though she knew it was still early in the morning, the temperature was already warmer than what she was comfortable with.

After three long weeks, she finally felt she had satisfactorily cleared enough land that she could not only adequately farm, but also purchase a chicken coop. Although she approached the idea of owning chickens wild mild trepidation- being that she had never been capable of keeping a fish alive- the thought of fresh eggs spurred her on with enthusiasm.

Magnolia glanced down at the clock to see that it was already around 8:00. Knowing it was about a 20 minute walk through town and being that it was a Saturday- a day when most were free to stop her for a chat- she decided to head off on her expedition.

After tackling her way through every formal greeting and finally making her way to Robins, Magnolia was now the proud owner of a soon-to-be-built chicken coop. Robin had informed her that she would now need to purchase her chickens and feed from Marnie's farm store and have them prepared for delivery in three days time.

With pep in her step, Magnolia made her way back through town to Marnie’s ranch to purchase the new editions to her tiny one-person family.

Much to Magnolia’s surprise the person whom she found behind Marnie’s shop counter was not indeed Marnie, but Shane. Or Magnolia had hoped his name was Shane as she had only questioned others about him rather than a formal introduction herself. Shane was seated behind the counter, staring down at a Nintendo DS with his headphones in. Unsure about whether or not she had been noticed and was simply being ignored Mag’s, waved her hands.

She was still unaware as to whether or not Shane disliked her after their first uncomfortable encounter. They would see each other in passing some mornings, Shane in his Joja-Cola uniform. Mag’s would always do her best for a friendly greeting only to be met with a scowl as Shane continued on his way to what she assumed was work.

“‘Scuse me?” She asked tentatively.

After a brief moment where he appeared to still be enthralled in whatever he was doing, she approached the counter. Placing her hand down on the counter she attempted to draw his attention again.

“Excuse me.” Mag’s repeated, louder this time.

Shane raised his head with a start. “Fuck. Sorry.” He exclaimed, shoving his DS in his pocket and quickly standing. Mag's had never paid much attention but she took note of how Shane stood at nearly a head taller than her.

“Shane, right?” She inquired with a small smile.

“Hm?” Was the reply she got in return.

“Ah, ok cool. I don't know if you had heard my name yet but I'm Mag’s.” She replied anxiously before they settled into an tense  silence.

Shane quirked an eyebrow up at her before interrupting the awkward tension in the room. “So, what do you want?” He questioned with a scowl, “If you’re looking for my Aunt Marnie she’s got an 'errand' today so you’ll have to come back some other time.” 

Mag's had begun to question the ability of the Mayor and Marnie to both stay as busy at they were being that they were both much later in her years. Her inability to ever get in contact with them was astonishing. 

“Ah, no no.” Mag’s replied, shaking herself from her thoughts. “I actually came to order some chicks and feed. I just bought a coop from Robin today. If I have to get Marnie to help though I can just come back later?”

"Nah, I can help you with the chicks." Shane said with- to Mag's astonishment- a smirk on his face. 

After discussing the amount of feed required for her two baby chicks she would need, as well as coordinating the chicks delivery day with the coop being built,Mag’s was ready to pay and place her final order.

“Thanks for your help.” Mag’s said, feeling genuinely happy to have been able to finally hold a decent conversation with Shane. He appeared to be quite knowledgeable about chickens and quite pleasant to talk to once you descended past his surface rude demeanor. Mag's found that the thought of getting to know Shane more was appealing to her. She enjoyed the company of the others around town but Shane appeared to enjoy the company of no one. She had never seen him hold as much as a conversation with anyone in the last two weeks and no one appeared to stop him for a greeting when he passed in town. She knew what a lonely existence being ostracized by others was like and it was an experience she would not wish on her worst enemy. 

Shane retreated to the back of the shop, pulling Mag's out of her thoughts. When he returned he was carrying three bags of feed with him. “This should be enough to keep you for at least two seasons. As I said before, they won’t really need it as they can go outside and eat on sunny, warm days.”

“Thank you for your help today.” Mag’s replied with a warm smile, hoisting a bag of feed over her shoulder. It was surprisingly much heavier than she thought it would be. Shane had made carrying them over to the door look much simpler than she experienced it to be.

“Uh, I’m going to have to make three trips.” Mag’s said apologetically. “I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to carry all three.. Or even two for that matter.”

Shane glanced at the time and back at the bags of feed before hoisting the other two on his shoulders. “It’s whatever, I’ll help you carry them over. I don’t think anyone will give a fuck about ten minutes.”  

Mag’s stood dumbfounded before a large smile spread across her face. Cheerfully she responded back, “Of course! Follow me.”

They walked in a significantly more companionable silence than their previous. Shane appeared to be content with simply following behind her up the path to her farm.

Trying to amend whatever tension may still lie between them Magnolia brought back up their first encounter, “I’m sorry about when I ran into you.”  Mag’s said apologetically.

Shane shrugged, “It's whatever. In the past now.” 

With her anxiety feeling more alleviated, Mag’s decided to let their rough first meeting go and press on to more pleasant conversation. 

“So how long have you lived in Stardew Valley?” Mag's asked.

“A while.” Shane responded with what sounded like about as much interest as if he was watching paint dry.

“Okay...” Mag’s said somewhat despondently. Not known for being one for giving up she continued to probe on

“So do you like it here?”

“Eh.” He responded again, even less enthusiastically.

Mag’s frowned.

“So Marnie’s your Au-” “How 'bout we play the quiet game.” Shane said abruptly, interrupting Mag’s inquiry.

Dismayed, Mag's slowed her pace falling in step beside Shane. He glared fiercely at the path ahead, Mag's house coming into view in the distance. Doing her best to hide her pout she gently probed at him with another question, “What’s wrong with wanting to get to know you better?” She asked quietly

“What need is there to know me better? I've got no need for another kid following me around asking me questions.” He snapped.

"Because I thought it would be nice if we could be _friends._  And I'm not a kid! I'm 23, and I recall hearing around town your 24 so thats not that different!" Mag's responded louder, embarrassment fueling her anger. 

Shane stood in silence for a moment with his mouth agape. Quickly he shook his head before walking past her and continuing to the steps of her house. “Well, sorry to waste your time.”

“Come _on_ Shane." Mag’s groaned in frustration. “What's wrong with trying to be friends? I _never_ see you talking to anyone around town and I know what its like to be lonely. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. You aren't even giving it a chance."

"Three reasons." He interjected, holding up three fingers while precariously clinging to a bag of feed. “Because you don’t know me. We’ve never really talked before today. And I don’t _need_ friends!” Shane deadpanned, dropping the bags of feed on the porch before walking down the steps.

Mag's threw her free hand in the air in annoyance, "It's not like I'll learn all that through osmosis or something, damnit. You have to learn over ti-" "I said  _no_ and thats final" Shane interjected getting in her face. 

The tension in the air changed instantly. All the anger Mag's had felt suddenly disipated and she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Shanes. The tension in the atmosphere had suddenly shifted and Shane took notice too. He stood mere inches from her face, breathing heavy from previous exertion. Magnolia realized that if she leaned forward ever so slightly, their noses touch. Her face began to grow red again, but this time not from anger but embarrassment. Shane's eyes flickered down to her lips before returning to her eyes and Magnolia felt her heart skip a beat. Licking her lips subconsciously, she watched as Shane's eyes flitted down again this time to watch. The moment felt like it lasted an eternity before Shane appeared to be pulled from the trance that held them both. Blinking rapidly, he quickly side-stepped around her, back toward Marnie's ranch. 

Magnolia stood there dumbfounded for a moment before turning to watch his retreat.

“Fine! Asshole!” She yelled at the back of Shanes head. The response only contained a mere fraction of the rage she had felt previously. All of it was replaced now with a new feeling, but with what she couldn't quite discern.

Throwing the third bag of feed on the porch,  she stormed into the house and slammed the door. Standing with her back against the door, she clutched at her chest and willed her heart to slow. Whatever it was that had just happened between them clearly had been a moment in passing. If Shane did not desire a friend then Magnolia decided she didn't need one either. 

 

Dear Diary,

 

Shane is an asshole and don’t let me forget it!

 

Magnolia


	4. Summer Year 1 Week 1 | Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Chapter Warnings:  
> Some dirty-birdy thought's brought to you by Shane, and a lot of bad language also brought to you by Shane
> 
> Apologies are due and lingering questions begin to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before class and had to share it with you guys. Thanks again for all your continued support <3 Waking up to another kudos makes my day just all that much brighter. You guys are the sweetest. Again any constructive criticism is more than welcomed in the comments below. I hope you all have an amazing day!
> 
> EDIT: Drew a reference to how Magnolia looks for anyone who's curious. This is the outfit she wears in this chapter. http://classmaster2000.tumblr.com/post/172767081174/what-i-do-rather-than-my-research-ive-got-to

Dear Journal thing,

 

I had that dream again last night, you know the one I told you about last week. The dreams are never exactly the same but always with one focused singularity; Magnolia. It’s fucking ridiculous being that I don’t even _ know _ her. A singular moment and I have to suffer for weeks after because of it.

I know it’s kind of over sharing but your fucking inanimate so you don't care. I literally haven't gotten a hard on in like, fuck knows how long, and it’s so pathetic that when Magnolia licked her lips I got the most ridiculous boner of my life. What’s even more ridiculous that the thought of her doing it still gets to me. In my dreams she'll lick her lips with this fucking smirk. And then it always leads to other things and just- I just cant anymore. 

I’m such a fucking pathetic old man.

I regret helping her carry those fucking bags home with every fiber of my being. I should have just let her make the three trips. I still don’t know what had gotten into me that I’d decided to help her out like that. I keep replaying that day over and over in my mind trying to figure out how it got to that point. Why I couldn’t have just not been a dick and humored her for the last 100 some-odd feet to her fucking house. Maybe then I could have just walked home without incident and not be suffering with sex dreams about a damn-near stranger. See this is why I don’t need friends, because I royally fuck up absolutely everything.

I know I should probably apologize for being an absolute dick to her. My mom would probably be appalled if she saw how much of a bitch I was being, rather than the kid she raised with some god damn manners. It’s just every time I see her in passing she looks so hurt, like a kicked puppy or some shit. And I know my face probably gets red because I keep seeing her in my fucking dreams and then her face gets red because she obviously remembers what happened.

I can’t go on like this. I need to suck it up and fucking apologize to her. Maybe the dreams are some form of a punishment until I apologize.

I’ll do it today. Today I’ll apologize to Magnolia.

Sorry for such a lengthy entry today Journal, not that-I’m sure- you care.

 

-Shane

 

Being that it was a Saturday- and Shane knew he would do nothing but eat hot pockets and play video games all day- he felt it was the perfect opportunity to apologize to Magnolia. After getting dressed and opting to not wear his jacket in the 92 degree weather, Shane stepped out of Marnies house with a level of determination he found he hadn't had for a task in a while. 

_ Who knew being such a dick could be so motivating  _ Shane mused. 

Although Shane knew being a farmer wasn't a 9-5 job, he had still hoped it was early enough Magnolia would be on her farm. He hadn't planned to make his apology a public decree, nor did he want any of the other people around town to get any misconstrued ideas. 

As Shane ascended further up through the cleared path of debris, Magnolia came into view. Shane paused in his approach, tearing his eyes away  as flashes of his dreams suddenly appeared in his mind. 

Magnolia was turned away from him, bent over, digging holes in the dirt for her seeds. Her short hair was covered by a straw hat and she wore a blue crop top with capris. Shane scolded her internally for wearing the most impractical outfit to farm in. Or maybe he scolded her for wearing it on the day his mind decided he should have porno dreams about her. 

_Not like she knows about it. And were going to keep it that way._  Shane mentally chastised

He assumed this was simply also apart of his punishment from the universe. 

_ Stop ogling at her you dirty old man and fucking apologize. _ He reprimanded again.

"Magnolia!" Shane called out before he could second guess himself any more than he already had. 

Magnolia turned abruptly, clearly not expecting the intrusion. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Shane crossed the remaining 50 feet of distance between them. 

"Uh." Magnolia said uncomfortably, her face reddening slightly. Though Shane was unsure if it was due to the heat or some other circumstance. "What do you want Shane?" She continued.

Some of the previous weeks anger appeared to resurface if the clipped of her tone was anything to judge by. 

Shane scratched at the back of his neck before he continued. "Look." Shane said with a sigh, "I know I was a dick two weeks ago and I'm sorry." 

Magnolia looked stunned for words, standing stock still with her mouth agape. 

He continued hastily before she could interject, "I really don't know if I can handle having friends. I'm not exactly the friendly type if you haven't noticed. And I can't guarantee anything overtly pleasant coming from our interactions, but I will concede on letting you get to know me better." Shane chanced another glance down at Magnolia, "If you want." He added almost as an afterthought

Magnolia broke out in a smile so huge it made Shane's face hurt just looking at. 

"Of course!" Magnolia said jovially. 

Shane grimaced internally, a small part of him had hoped she wouldn't be interested. A larger part of him which he wouldn't care to admit to though, had held on to hope that she would still be interested. 

“Let’s start over then.” Magnolia cheered, holding out her hand. “I’m Magnolia.” Reaching out tentatively to grasp her hand, Shane hoped she would misconstrue the light redness he felt come to his cheeks as the heat from the sun. 

Shane had yet to touch another person in any way in many years. It felt foreign to feel another person’s warmth on his hands. Looking down at her hand, Shane was briefly taken aback. 

“Do you have brothers?” Shane blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Magnolia chuckled somewhat uncomfortably before turning around to continue planting the seeds. “Pft, no. Just sisters. Why?” 

“No reason..” Shane stated, staring down at his hand. 

The roughness of her hand and the firmness of her grip lingered in his palm well after the encounter had already ended. 


	5. Summer Year 1 Week 2 | An Upward Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Chapter Warnings:  
> Graphic Sexual content
> 
> Sexy dreams and some other surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love double entendre titles. Also I want to put out there that I have never written sexual content before LMFAO and so I'm sorry as a heads up xD .. I've literally had this chapter written for like three days but I've been so busy with research and dying that I haven't had a chance to proof read it. I must say its not my favorite chapter but oh whale. Also I'm moving tomorrow after an exam *wheezing* so chapters may be a lil slow for the next couple days. Thank you guys for your patience <3

_ Her bare chest drug across his, her small breasts pressed firmly against him. “Sh-shane” she whispered into his ear, “Please”.  _

_ She was draped over top of him, bare chest to chest with her petite body grinding into him at just the right angle. His boxers providing barley any barrier between himself and the sweet friction from above. Quiet, wanton noises and the smell of sex filled his senses as he ground up into her with increasing intensity.  _

_ Her hand’s reached up to grasp his before slowly sliding them down her hips to her supple rear. Gripping her cheeks tightly, he ground up into her again, drawing louder moans from them both.  _

_ “More” she implored, face still buried deep in his shoulder. _

_ Needing no further encouragement, Shane reached his hands underneath her, attempting to unfasten her jeans. The pace she kept at as she continued her minstrations making it more difficult with each passing second. Much to Shane’s dismay she ceased her ministrations before leaning up herself to undo the clasp. Her breasts bounced with the movement, on perfect display for him to see. _

_ “Magnolia” Shane moaned, dragging his hands up her sides.  _

_ “Mm” Was her only response as she slowly undid her zipper. Unable to resist, Shane allowed his eyes to follow her hands before Magnolia pulled his chin up to redirect his attention to her face.  _

_ “Look at me.” She commanded. With an involuntary shiver running down his spine he conceded and kept his eyes directly on her face.  _

_ Raising herself off of him and onto her knees, Magnolia slid her jeans and underwear down slowly before giving him the silent OK to look. Unable to resist after receiving the go ahead, Shane allowed his eyes to rake down her body before stopping full force at the sight of her erect dick.  _

Shane bolted up-right in his bed, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What in the actual fuck?!” He panted into his dark room.

Glancing over at his alarm clock he noted it was only 3 AM, not nearly close enough to an acceptable time for him to wake up. 

As he willed his racing heart to slow, he became uncomfortably aware of a cooling, sticky, wetness spreading across his groin. 

“Mother fucker.” he groaned allowed.

This had been the third time a dream of a similar nature had occurred for him that week, and it was only Thursday. It appeared with each dream they continued further with the act had and each act became more and graphic. 

"She's never had a dick though." Shane deadpanned, still in shock at the clarity which he could visualize the whole scenario in his mind. "Am I secretly gay and I don't even know it? Is that even gay if he's a she?" 

Shaking his head, he quickly extracted from his bed, removing his soiled boxers and tossing them in the hamper. After re-situating himself comfortably under the covers again he found that the sleepiness he'd felt had completely dissipated. With another exasperated sigh he rolled over to face the wall. 

Letting his mind wander he thought about the days following his apology to Magnolia. Over the last couple days they had had a decent number of positive interactions. He found her significantly more tolerable with each passing day. He appreciated that, during the time they spent together he didn't have to talk as much as she preferred to. She appeared to be content with letting Shane contribute where he saw fit, without any pressure or complaint on her end. 

It wasn't that their conversations weren't of decent interest, he just found he was more of a listener than a contributor. Her acceptance of this fact had not been what he was expecting. In his past 'friendships' -for lack of a better word to him- it had been tedious to spend time with each other as they would always demand equal contribution to the conversation with no respect for his personal affinity. 

That was another thing Shane appreciated about Magnolia, her acceptance that sometimes quiet was better than talking. She would sometimes find him in the morning and after exchanging pleasantries, would often seem content to enjoy the companionable silence of the morning with him on his morning commute. 

Positive he would never admit it allowed, he found he actually quite enjoyed her company. Something else he'd noticed was that, since their interactions had increased, he found his desire to drink had significantly declined. Much to his surprise, he realized that over the course of the past week he had yet to drink himself into a drunken stupor. He also noted that the intrusive thoughts appeared to have decreased in frequency as well. 

That wasn't to say he thought they would never happen again though. He knew the trouble of placing all hopes of recovery on the continued existence of one person. To believe that simply after gaining a friend, his depression wasn't going to be disappear was foolish. That didn't stop him from feeling surprisingly positive about it being a start in the right direction though. 

As if on cue, an intrusive thought crept its way into Shane's mind. 

_ What if she realizes your just a waste of _   _time?_ The thought echoed inside his head as a mantra.

In an attempt to shake himself free of the thought, he quickly roused himself from the comfort of his bed. Shucking on his blue jacket, he grabbed a beer from the bottom of his closet and headed for the door.

"Just one for the walk wont hurt." He reasoned to himself. 

Anxiously, he wandered out into the cool, crisp summer night. 

 

 


End file.
